Code Geass R3 Episode 3
by zer0theshadowking
Summary: the next episode! Lelouch finds some flaws in his plans, is he smart enough to outsmart these flaws of Xai's? Find out by reding it!


I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS ALSO I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS

Episode 3: The Sky Tells AllLelouch woke up with a sudden start, he was cold, but yet so hot, C.C. was sleeping next to him, cuddling her yellow pillow. Lelouch placed his arms around C.C. and fell back to sleep.

Lelouch woke again but C.C. was gone, he got up slowly and took off his t-shirt and placed his 'Necro' clothes on. But he couldn't find the helmet, he saw C.C. in the lounge with the helmet to her side, and her favorite pillow to her other side. But she was facing away from him, she cleaned and wore her original suit over and over but today she was wearing a white shirt with blue grass designs and blue short jeans. She had just finished a slice of pizza as Lelouch came up from behind and put his arms around C.C., she turned to see him. He gave her a peck on the cheek."Good morning" they greeted each other."Why are you up so early" Lelouch asked C.C."Why are you up so late?" C.C. asked the same back to him."Huh? Wait, what time is it?""1:00""! Really!?""Yep"Lelouch released his hug and got straightened himself and started to walk around."Aw, Lelouch, you stop 'our' time just so you can walk around having a panic attack thinking about this war and how late it is?""C.C., we need to take out these sectors fast, we've only defeated 4 out 16!" Lelouch complained."Well you must think that I'm some kind of freakin toy that you play around with, and you don't remember that that 'toy' saved your life! Also that she loves you, also that she cares and fights for you!" C.C. complained back."My whole life, I've seen millions die, I've been hurt too much, just because your mom had died when you were young doesn't count for the freaking millions of pains I've felt!" C.C shouted.

Lelouch walked over to her and hugged her."Lelouch, you're not as smart as you seem""Hmm?""If you realized, you would've notice that those were too less of an army to have come from the true government and from one sector. That's the thing, that army came from sectors 4-10""Wait is that true?""Yes Lulu" C.C said as she closed near Lelouch's soft felt better having C.C. finally call him by his nickname, Lulu."Before anything, where are we?"C.C. answered softly next to face, "We're passing sector 8, and there have been no enemies, so my story is true"

Then C.C opened her mouth and started to kiss Lelouch, they smacked their lips and C.C leaned back a little and Lelouch leaned over a bit more. Lelouch place his hands on C.C.'s hips and started to rub his hands up to her arms and then down past her waist and repeat. Lelouch started to let his tongue travel around her mouth, each time there tongues met, C.C felt as if she had gotten an adrenaline rush. Lelouch slowly put his hands on C.C's hip. Lelouch then averted his eyes to the left to see a shadow coming by, Jeremiah's. Lelouch stopped and moved his lips slowly away from C.C. and took a step back."Hey, Lelouch, Anya just wants you to know that we have more than half a tank of gas left and we are landing on sector 11""That's good news"C.C. looked down while Jeremiah left, she handed Lelouch his helmet. He went on past the lounge and opened the door. He stepped onto the cold, metallic floor. Sector 11 was the metal type of place, the streets were made of metal, every house was made of metal, everything other than humans, life, and food was metal. Lelouch looked up to see that the sky was red.

"Hey, Lelouch, Anya just wants you to know that we have more than half a tank of gas left and we are landing on sector 11""That's good news"C.C. looked down while Jeremiah left, she handed Lelouch his helmet. He went on past the lounge and opened the door. He stepped onto the cold, metallic floor. Sector 11 was the metal type of place, the streets were made of metal, every house was made of metal, everything other than humans, life, and food was metal. Lelouch looked up to see that the sky was red."Let's move out and find that knight so Anya can kick his butt and get us the hell out of this freakin place" Jeremiah stated."Hmm, such a harsh tone Jeremiah" C.C. noticed."Sorry Milady but it's that this is where experiments were held, they tried to turn humans into metal""That seems strange, why haven't the rest of Britannia heard of this?" asked Lelouch."So that Britannia square wouldn't panic also the professor was killed when a building fell apart and crushed his body, people left this sector after than""Oh" C.C. stated after hearing of another death story."There two guards!" Jeremiah pointed."I can't see them" Lelouch said, his helmet had heat censors but it wasn't working, probably because of all this freakin metal."Here" C.C said as she took the gun from Lelouch's waist and short the two guards, they were in the building. As you could see from this far was blood fly out and two bodies fly out of the window."Damn helmet doesn't work 'cause of this freakin metal!" Lelouch said frustrated.C.C. cuddled onto his arm and Lelouch relaxed."Let's hurry up and get out of here" Jeremiah pointed out as they passed corners, Anya passed them as she went around looking for Knightmares and some guards. They had found nothing until Lelouch found a body."Hey look a survivor!" Lelouch shouted as the others came to him.

They heaved the heavy body."Hell, it's so heavy, but why is it so he-"Jeremiah abruptly stopped as he saw that it was a failed experiment of a metal man."The metal must've stopped his heart, changing it to metal as well, causing him to die" Lelouch came up with."The guards that we saw before, I think that they were the only ones here, same for sector 12 and 13, those are both the same as this place but even scarier because at night its pitch black, and it's getting late" Lelouch said."Yeah, so much time wasted on a sector just for two guards" Jeremiah pointed out."Yeah but at least we know that we don't need to visit the other sectors up to 14" C.C. brought hoping to bring in some hope."Yeah, that's good to know"As they left Lelouch could've sworn that he saw a metallic old man watch them fly off. The first Metal Man to ever successfully survive the Metal Transformation realized that it was the professor. Once they got sector 14, it was just like a regular sector, buildings to the side, a street made of dirt, and a blue sky because it was the next day.

"Hehehe" an old man cackled."Who's there?" Lelouch asked in the balloon, the others had left while Lelouch had just finished placing his helmet on. Then Lelouch heard metal foot steps on the balloon, Lelouch drew his sword. Then a Blue, shiny man appeared, he had no details because he was bald and metal. Lelouch slashed him but his sword ricocheted and flew to the back.'Think Lelouch, think! What is metal's weakness?' Lelouch thought to grabbed some acid from Jeremiah's cabinet in his room, Lelouch jumped on the man and poured it on his metallic skull. The man melted and died, he was now a hot liquid substance. Lelouch ran outside to catch up to the others, but they came back to tell Lelouch that they didn't find anything. Not until Anya blasted a building from boredom to find out that she had just killed about 5 cowardly guards and one sad cowardly knight. Lelouch didn't know what was with Jeremiah but he started having a almost dirty mouth. But Lelouch didn't really give a damn for his foul mouth. They waited until Anya had finished parking the Knightmare GX in the storage and go into they flew over sector 15 and 16, there was nothing, not nothing, nothing. But the whole two sectors were just a bunch of ashes, dead citizens, burnt Knightmares and dead guards. But what had done this? Find out in the next episode!Next Episode: Episode 4: The Blood Fest of Hell


End file.
